Warm Christmas
by naomiishigara
Summary: Diabaikan oleh Kakashi, suaminya yang seolah-olah tidak punya perasaan membuat Sakura kesal. Ia tidak tahu kalau pria itu diam-diam akan memberikan kejutan-kejutan natal terbaik tahun ini.


Sakura mengaduk cokelat yang baru saja diseduhnya, lalu memandang Kakashi yang sepertinya sedang sibuk. Kacamatanya sedikit melorot dan keningnya beberapa kali berkerut. Bunyi jari yang beradu dengan _keyboard _menjadi satu-satunya suara menggema diantara mereka berdua.

"Mereka tetap memberimu pekerjaan walaupun malam ini adalah malam natal?" tanya Sakura, berjalan mendekat ke arah suaminya dan meletakkan mug tadi di atas meja. "Apa aku harus mengirim surat ke kantormu?"

Kakashi menoleh, mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah, Kakashi, kalau kau menikahiku hanya untuk melihatmu berkutat dengan _laptop_ menyebalkan itu setiap hari, lebih baik kita tidak usah menikah." Gumam Sakura kesal, bersidekap dan membuang pandangannya ke arah televisi. "Melihatmu bekerja setiap hari membuatku gila, kau tahu?"

"Yang bekerja aku. Kenapa kau yang menjadi gila?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

Sakura berdecak, mematikan televisi dan memandang Kakashi. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau aneh." Sahut Kakashi cuek.

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri, tak lupa membawa mug merah itu besertanya, lalu duduk di kursi dapur. Ia melirik Kakashi dalam diam dan menghela nafasnya dengan sedih. Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir mengapa saat itu ia mau menerima ajakan Kakashi yang melamarnya dan tahan menikah dengan pria itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, lalu merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menekan nomor Ino Yamanaka, temannya, dan mendekatkan ponsel tersebut di telinga.

"_Ada apa, Sakura?_"

"Kau mempunyai rencana apa untuk malam natal ini?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Terdengar sedikit gaduh disana, lalu suara tertawa Ino. "_Aku sedang berada di rumah Temari, merayakannya bersama teman-teman kita saat SMU dulu. Ada apa? Kau ingin bergabung bersama kami?_"

"Uhm, mungkin." Sahut Sakura, menggosok lehernya dengan bingung. "Boleh?"

"_Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja boleh!_" ujar Ino di seberang sana dengan nada bicara gembira. "_Memangnya kau tidak merayakan natal bersama _sensei_? Apa ia belum pulang ke rumah? Jangan sampai ia marah padaku karena mengambil istrinya di malam natal, hahaha..."_

"Tidak lucu, Ino. Aku sedang kesal padanya." Tukas Sakura, lalu menyeruput kembali cokelatnya. Ia memandang ke arah Kakashi lagi, namun pria itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya tadi. Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali menghela nafas dan meletakkan mug tersebut. "Jam berapa pestanya akan dimulai?"

"_Jam_––"

Sakura tersentak pelan ketika sebuah tangan mengambil ponselnya begitu saja. Ia menoleh kesal, mendapati Kakashi yang tanpa perasaan langsung saja mematikkan ponselnya, menyebabkan teleponnya dengan Ino terputus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Sakura marah.

"Kau tidak sopan. Merayakan natal bersama teman-temanmu sementara kau sudah memiliki suami?" tanya Kakashi, mengembalikan ponsel Sakura tanpa ekspresi. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Sakura."

Sakura berdecak kesal, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan memandang Kakashi dengan kesal. "Jadi kau menuntutku untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersamamu? Lebih baik kau habiskan saja malam natal ini bersama _laptop _dan pekerjaanmu yang tidak ada habisnya itu! Kalau perlu, kau menikah saja dengan _laptop_-mu!"

"Hei," panggil Kakashi bingung. "Kau sedang datang bulan, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jerit Sakura, menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi dan pergi dari dapur. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya––pintu kamar mereka––lalu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke atas kasur.

Sakura mengumpat pelan. Ia sudah benar-benar kesal karena Kakashi terus mengacuhkannya selama sebulan terakhir ini, dan pria itu terlihat sekali lebih menyayangi _laptop_-nya. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, Kakashi sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Sakura marah padanya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Sakura muak.

Sebuah ketukan dipintunya tidak membuat Sakura bergerak untuk bangkit. Gadis itu tetap membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, menggigit sarung bantal tersebut untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya yang besar pada suaminya itu.

"Sakura, aku ingin tidur." Ujar Kakashi dari luar.

"Tidur saja di luar! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" tukas Sakura dari dalam, lalu meraih sebuah bantal dan selimut dari atas tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya pelan lalu melemparnya ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi memandangnya datar, lalu menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak ingin memakai selimut."

_Lihat! Bahkan ketika aku memintanya untuk tidur di luar, ia sama sekali tidak ingin melawanku! Benar-benar pria menyebalkan! Ia malah berkata tidak ingin memakai selimut dengan santainya! _Jerit Sakura dalam hati, lalu menarik kembali selimut tersebut dan memandang Kakashi dengan tajam.

"Terserah!" ujarnya malas, lalu menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya, lalu meraih bantal tersebut dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang depan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa cokelat rumah mereka, lalu mulai memandang _laptop _-nya dan kembali bekerja.

Sementara itu, Sakura dengan cepat berganti baju dan merapikan dirinya. Ia akan pergi ke rumah Ino malam ini dan ia tidak peduli dengan reaksi Kakashi ketika ia pulang nanti. Gadis itu meraih topi wol hangatnya dari dalam lemari, memakainya, lalu bergerak untuk membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Wah, dingin sekali." Ujar Sakura pelan, ketika hembusan angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya. Ia menatap gundukan salju di jalanan dan akhirnya membulatkan tekad untuk pergi, meninggalkan kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman.

Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap menuju halaman depan rumah, membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya tanpa suara dan berlari menuju halte yang sebenarnya masih cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Ia akan pergi ke rumah Temari, pulang tanpa Kakashi mengetahuinya, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, seperti itu.

Setelah menunggu bus terakhir hari itu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Sakura naik ke dalam bus yang akhirnya sampai dan duduk dengan tenang disana.

* * *

><p>Kakashi meningkatkan kecepatan jarinya untuk menari di atas <em>keyboard<em> _laptop_-nya, berharap pekerjaan melelahkan ini akan segera selesai. Ia memandang jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, lalu dengan sabar tetap mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh atasannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Aku akan mempromosikanmu untuk naik menjadi presiden direktur, Kakashi. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini dan hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai untuk melanjutkannya."_

_Kakashi menatap atasannya dengan terkejut. "Aku?"_

"_Ya," jawab orang itu, menatap Kakashi dengan serius. "Semua pekerjaanmu selalu jelas dan terperinci. Tidak ada satupun yang berlebihan atau berkekurangan. Sangat jarang mendapatkan orang yang bekerja sepertimu. Kau pekerja keras, rajin, baik, jujur, dan teliti. Itu semua sangat bagus untukmu sebagai pemimpin."_

"_Terimakasih, Presdir." Ujar Kakashi, tersenyum kecil._

"_Namun ada sesuatu yang harus kau buktikan padaku." Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tampak mencari-cari sesuatu, lalu mengacungkan sebuah berkas ke arah Kakashi. "Kuminta kau untuk menyusun laporan keuangannya. Fujiko bilang kita mengalami defisit hingga tujuh puluh juta besarnya, namun aku tidak ada merasa kita mendapat masalah tahun ini. Bisakah kau menyelesaikannya sebelum akhir tahun?"_

_Kakashi membacanya sebentar, lalu memandang bosnya dengan bingung. "Tapi ini catatan dari awal tahun, Presdir. Bagaimana aku bisa menyusunnya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari satu bulan?"_

"_Aku yakin kau bisa menyusunnya. Kalau kau memang dapat menyusunnya, aku menjadi semakin yakin kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menggantikanku."_

Kakashi kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan bos perusahaannya saat itu. Kalau ia benar-benar dipromosikan menjadi presiden direktur, sudah bisa dipastikan Sakura akan senang sekali. Namun entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Sakura tentang hal ini.

Ia memandang pintu kamarnya dan Sakura dengan sedih. Ah, tidak ada yang tahu seberapa besar ia menyayangi gadis itu. Walau Sakura masih sangat labil dan cenderung kekanakan, Kakashi tidak pernah merasa menyesal sedikitpun telah menjadikan Sakura sebagai istrinya.

Sekarang ia yang takut. Apa Sakura menyesal menjadi istrinya?

Kakashi mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal, lalu kembali meraih kalkulator dan menghitung angka-angka dalam laporan yang saat itu diberikan oleh bosnya. Ia kembali mengkalkulasi dan sebuah senyuman timbul di bibirnya yang mulai memucat. Fujiko, temannya dalam bidang marketing, sepertinya salah menghitung.

Sepertinya Fujiko terlalu banyak memasukkan angka nol pada kalkulatornya, sehingga yang harusnya tujuh juta menjadi tujuh puluh juta. Kakashi melingkari angka tersebut dengan spidol merah, menuliskan angka yang benar, lalu kembali menghitung poin-poin lain yang masih banyak dibawahnya.

Merasakan udara yang semakin dingin, Kakashi bergerak untuk menghidupkan pemanas ruangan. Alisnya bertaut dengan bingung ketika melihat pemanas ruangan yang tahun lalu dibelinya itu tidak mau bekerja. Dengan kesal, ia menendang alat tersebut dan kembali berjalan menuju _laptop_-nya.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku kedinginan."

Kakashi berdecak pelan, lalu mengetikkan koreksi tadi ke dalam dokumen yang sedari tadi dikerjakannya. Ia menolak selimut pemberian Sakura, karena ia tahu hanya ada satu selimut di kamar mereka. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pemanas ruangan di ruang tengah ini mati dan sekarang ia kedinginan.

Satu jam kemudian, Kakashi tersenyum senang dan memandang laporannya dengan bangga. Perusahaan memang mengalami defisit sebanyak tujuh juta, dan ia mengetahui dimana saja letak awal defisit itu bermula. Ia dapat pergi ke rumah bosnya akhir minggu nanti––sebelum tahun baru––, lalu pulang dan merayakan tahun baru bersama istrinya di rumah kecil mereka ini.

Kakashi tidak sabar untuk merayakan natal bersama Sakura, namun hatinya kembali bersedih mengingat istrinya marah kepadanya hanya karena laporan keuangan ini. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan ke arah kamar dan kembali mengetuknya.

"Sakura.." panggilnya lirih, setelah beberapa kali mengetuk. "Tolong biarkan aku masuk. Pemanas ruangannya rusak dan kurasa aku hampir membeku disini.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sana. Kakashi melirik jam, dan kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Pukul setengah satu. Pasti Sakura sudah tidur, dan tidak mendengarnya tadi. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura.

Akhirnya Kakashi berjalan ke dapur, lalu memutuskan untuk menyeduh kopi saja. Pria itu memejamkan matanya ketika rasa panas mulai turun melalui kerongkongannya, menuju ke perutnya dan membuatnya menjadi hangat. Ia menggenggam gelas kopinya dengan kedua tangan, merasa hal tersebut telah membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Seketika itu juga, ia sadar kalau ia belum membeli kado natal untuk Sakura. Pria itu segera menghabiskan kopinya, lalu meraih jaket tebalnya dari lemari penyimpanan. _Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kupakai jaket ini? _Pikirnya kesal, lalu menarik sepasang sepatu _boot _tebal dibawahnya. Setelah itu, ia segera meraih kunci mobil dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia mengunci pintu rumah dan menutup gerbang dengan sangat perlahan, takut Sakura akan terbangun. Setelah itu, Kakashi menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju pusat kota, berharap masih ada beberapa toko yang buka di tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini. Sekaligus mengirimkan laporan keuangan menyebalkan ini jika memungkinkan.

* * *

><p>Ino menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak mengambil <em>sake<em>, lalu menggeleng cepat. "Sudah cukup, Sakura. Kau sudah terlalu mabuk." Ujarnya, memapah temannya itu lalu mendudukannya di sofa. "Lebih baik kau tidur disini saja, ini sudah terlalu larut."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa.. Kakashi akan marah kalau tahu aku tidak ada di rumah.."

Ino menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali memapah Sakura. "Kalau begitu, kau harus pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau disini, pingsan, dan aku lagi yang harus mengangkatmu karena tidak mungkin aku minta Temari untuk menemanimu disini." Ujar Ino, lalu sedikit menyeret Sakura ketika gadis itu tidak bergerak. "Oh, ayolah, Sakura.."

"Iya, iya, aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Sakura menepiskan tangan Ino, lalu berjalan meskipun tubuhnya sedikit limbung. Ia mengikuti temannya itu menuju mobil dan masuk ke sana, lalu langsung saja tertidur tanpa memasang sabuk pengaman.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, memasangkan sabuk pengaman tersebut dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia melirik jam. Pukul setengah lima pagi dan untung saja ia tidak mengantuk. Kalau tidak, ia dan Sakura bisa saja kecelakaan di malam natal yang cukup membahagiakan ini.

Sakura menikah ketika mereka baru menjadi mahasiswa tingkat dua. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, suami temannya itu adalah guru SMU mereka, yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terlihat memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Saat itu, Ino merasa kalau temannya ini hanya bercanda.

Ino memberhentikan mobilnya ketika lampu hijau berubah menjadi merah. Ia menyetel radio dan beberapa lagu natal mengalun lembut. Tidak mungkin, kan, seseorang memasang lagu natal yang heboh dan menggembirakan pukul setengah lima pagi?

Setengah jam kemudian, Ino memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Sakura dan menyenggol lengan temannya perlahan. Sakura tersentak, mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengaduh singkat sembari memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, ia terus mengumpat betapa sakitnya kepalanya akibat terlalu banyak meminum _sake_.

Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Ino, Sakura membuka pintu gerbang perlahan-lahan dan berlari kecil menuju halaman samping. Ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya pada pot tanaman di ujung jendela kamarnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan kaki yang bersih. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia merebahkan dirinya sendiri ke atas kasur.

Baru saja ia mulai terlelap, Sakura sadar kalau tidak ada Kakashi di sampingnya. Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil suaminya itu untuk tidur di dalam, dan akhirnya bergerak untuk membuka pintu.

Keningnya berkerut ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai ruang tengah yang sangat dingin. Bahkan suhunya pun dingin sekali sampai membuat Sakura harus menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya satu sama lain. Ia dengan bingung berjalan menuju ke arah alat pemanas ruangan dan seketika itu juga matanya membelalak.

"Bagaimana bisa alat ini rusak?" desisnya bingung. Segera saja ia berjalan ke arah sofa di tengah ruangan, melihat Kakashi tengah tertidur sambil terduduk dengan kedua tangan di dalam jaket, dan kakinya yang terlipat satu sama lain.

"Astaga, maafkan aku, Kakashi.." gumamnya menyesal. Ia meraih tangan Kakashi lalu menyadari suhu tubuh suaminya yang meningkat dan segera memapahnya menuju kamar tidur.

Sakura membuka lemari pakaian dan menarik sebuah _sweater_ wol tebal cokelat milik Kakashi. Ia melepaskan jaket panjang yang dipakai pria itu, lalu sedikit bingung mendapati ada jejak-jejak salju disana. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura kembali melepaskan baju pendek pria itu dan menggantinya dengan _sweater _tadi.

Sakura lalu memasangkan kaus kaki ke kaki suaminya dan membungkusnya dengan selimut. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Kalau tahu Kakashi akan demam seperti ini, ia tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk tidur diluar seperti tadi.

Setelah selesai dengan Kakashi, gadis itu segera beranjak ke tempat tidur tanpa suara dan memeluk Kakashi. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapatkan kehangatan pada pelukannya itu.

* * *

><p><em>Ting<em>

_Ting_

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya ke punggung Kakashi, menolak untuk menanggapi bel rumahnya yang terdengar berbunyi.

_Ting_

_Ting_

"Ugh.." gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal dan akhirnya bangkit. Ia mungkin baru tidur selama dua jam dan siapapun orang di luar sana telah mengganggu tidurnya yang sama sekali belum cukup.

Dengan wajah malas, Sakura membuka pintu dan mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati seorang petugas paket dengan baju berwarna merah dan hijau tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, dan dibalas Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

"Selamat hari natal!" ujarnya, tersenyum riang. "Apa benar ini rumah dari Hatake Kakashi?"

"Ya, tapi dia belum bangun." Sahut Sakura.

Petugas paket itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan telapak tangannya. "Oh, tidak apa-apa... tidak apa-apa..." ujarnya, masih dengan nada riang, lalu mengeluarkan buku notanya. "Saya minta anda bertanda tangan disini."

Sakura meraih pupen yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Terimakasih, Nyonya Hatake." Ujarnya, setelah melihat nama yang dituliskan Sakura pada notanya, lalu memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat yang cukup besar ke arah Sakura. "Semoga hari anda menyenangkan. Dan sekali lagi, selamat hari natal!"

"Ya, terimakasih."

Sakura membawa kotak tersebut masuk, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja ruang tengah. Ia memandanginya beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri. Tidak sopan untuknya kalau ia membuka paket tersebut karena itu milik Kakashi, bukan miliknya.

Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah pelukan menghentikannya. Sakura tersentak pelan, namun sebuah senyuman kecil segera mengembang di wajahnya. Ia berbalik, mendapati Kakashi yang tengah memandangnya dengan raut mata lelah.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar pria itu dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau pemanas ruangan itu rusak." Sakura menggeleng, lalu memeluk Kakashi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia suka sekali jika mereka berpelukan seperti ini, karena berada di dalam pelukan Kakashi benar-benar membuatnya hangat.

Kakashi balas memeluk istrinya itu, lalu mencium keningnya perlahan. "Selamat hari natal."

"Selamat hari natal." Balas Sakura, lalu mengecup bibir Kakashi perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kakashi memandang Sakura dalam diam, lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Ini masih pagi, Sakura. Jangan memancingku."

"Dasar mesum!" jerit Sakura kesal, menendang tulang kering Kakashi dengan cukup keras. "Lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan, lalu setelah itu kau harus mandi. Kau sangat bau. Aku tidak tahan mencium baumu yang––hei!"

Kakashi tertawa kecil sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia berjalan bersama istrinya itu menuju dapur, lalu duduk disana dan memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menimbang-nimbang, apa yang harus ia masak.

"Seharusnya minggu lalu kau menemaniku untuk berbelanja, Kakashi. Sekarang aku tidak mempunyai apapun di lemariku." Keluh Sakura, menatap Kakashi sekilas lalu bergerak untuk membuka kulkas. "Kalau lemari dan kulkas ini benar-benar kosong, kita akan makan diluar. Semoga saja masih ada telur disini dan––astaga!"

Matanya membelalak tidak percaya ketika mendapati sebuah kardus di dalam sana. Ia menatap Kakashi yang dengan santainya membaca koran kemarin dan tidak memperhatikannya, lalu dengan cepat menarik kotak tersebut keluar dan membukanya.

Sebuah kue tart natal berukuran sedang sedang.

Sakura mati-matian menahan air matanya. Ia tahu Kakashi benci sekali menyiapkan kejutan-kejutan seperti ini, dan pria itu selalu mengeluh jika Sakura memintanya. Menurutnya, menyiapkan kejutan untuk seorang wanita adalah hal yang paling merepotkan. Bagus jika ia terkejut, jika ia malah marah bagaimana?

Sakura membawa kue tersebut ke meja di hadapan Kakashi, lalu duduk di depan pria itu dalam diam. Menyadari istrinya yang hanya terdiam, Kakashi melipat korannya, lalu memandang Sakura yang hanya menatap kotak tersebut tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Uh, Kakashi.. kau benar benar––"

_Ting_

_Ting_

Bunyi bel menghentikkan kata-kata Sakura dan gadis itu segera berjalan menuju pintu rumah mereka. Ia mendapati seorang tukang pos disana, melambaikan sebuah surat padanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang.

"Kediaman Hatake Kakashi?" tanyanya. Melihat Sakura yang mengangguk, ia menyerahkan surat yang dipegangnya kepada Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini. Ini dikirimkan langsung oleh Tanaka Toda, atasannya. Selamat hari natal!"

"Ya, selamat hari natal." Ujar Sakura, berterimakasih dan kembali masuk kedalam.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Kakashi yang sedang mengunyah kue tadi. Ia memukul kepala Kakashi dengan surat yang dipegangnya, lalu menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Apa? Kau memakannya tanpa menungguku?!" geram Sakura kesal. Namun ia tidak mau merusak pagi natal mereka yang cukup menyenangkan ini, dan akhirnya memberikan surat tersebut ke arah Kakashi. "Kau mendapatkan surat dari atasanmu. Atasanmu bernama Tanaka Toda itu, 'kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kau saja yang membacanya. Aku sedang makan."

Sakura menatap Kakashi ragu, namun ketika pria itu melanjutkan makannya, gadis itu mulai merobek sisi pingir amplop yang dipegangnya. Ia menarik keluar sepucuk surat yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya, lalu mulai membacanya.

Lima menit kemudian Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari surat tersebut, memandang Kakashi tidak percaya. Pria itu tidak menyadarinya dan tetap mengunyah kue natalnya dengan santai. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, bingung, dan tidak habis pikir.

"Kakashi?" panggil Sakura pelan.

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya?"

"Jadi selama ini kau terus berkutat dengan _laptop_-mu itu agar kau dipromosikan untuk menjadi presdir di kantormu?" tanya Sakura, memandang kembali surat yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ya."

"Lalu kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kau membiarkanku marah padamu seperti orang bodoh?"

"Mm, mungkin seperti itu."

"Lalu kau menganggapku apa?"

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya kembali, lalu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sakura sedang memandangnya dengan penuh aura membunuh sekarang, dan itu bukan hal yang bagus. Istrinya itu bisa saja membenamkan wajahnya ke kue tart ini jika ia benar-benar marah pada Kakashi.

"Kau istriku, tentu saja." Jawab Kakashi tenang pada akhirnya.

Sakura berdecak kesal, meletakkan surat tersebut di atas meja lalu bersidekap memandang Kakashi. "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini, jika kau memang menganggapku sebagai istrimu! Bukannya malah membiarkanku tidak tahu dan pada akhirnya aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh karena terus marah padamu dan––"

"Hei." Panggil Kakashi, meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau mencemaskanku. Mengerti?"

Sakura memandang Kakashi selama beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Dasar. Aku tidak akan termakan suaramu yang lembut itu."

"Terserah." Ujar Kakashi cuek, merasa kalau Sakura sudah kembali seperti biasanya. "Daripada terus tidak percaya seperti itu, lebih baik kau buka kadomu. Atau kau ingin kubantu untuk membukanya?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari surat tersebut, memandang laki-laki itu bingung. "Membuka apa?"

"Membuka bajumu." Sahut Kakashi, tersenyum kesal. "Tentu saja kadomu, bodoh."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, lalu melemparkan surat tersebut ke arah Kakashi dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia memandang kotak cokelat tadi dan mengerutkan kening. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kotak itu adalah kado natal untuknya dari Kakashi. Kapan pria itu membelinya?

Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kotak tersebut dan ia mengkerutkan kening ketika melihat isinya.

"Hiasan pohon natal?"

"Ya. Kau pernah memintanya padaku, 'kan?" ujar Kakashi, yang ternyata mengikutinya dan berada di belakangnya. "Pohon natalnya ada di gudang, sudah sampai terlebih dulu tadi malam. Sore ini kita bisa mulai menghiasnya dan kau akan––"

Sakura memeluk suaminya itu dengan sayang, hingga Kakashi limbung dan terjatuh di sofa. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyadari kalau suaminya adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, setelah ibu dan ayahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang Kakashi yang berada di atasnya, terkikik melihat mata sayu pria itu yang tampak lelah.

"Pemanas ruangannya tidak perlu diperbaiki kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini." Ujar Kakashi, tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura yang berwarna _pink_. "Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki istri sepertimu."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Kakashi yang terbungkus _sweater_ tebal itu. "Tentu saja. Kau tahu saat SMU dulu aku adalah gadis yang paling diperebutkan. Beruntung karena ternyata benang merah di jari kelingkingku berujung pada jari kelingkingmu."

"_Yeah_, kau benar." Kakashi mengangguk, lalu berdeham kecil. "Kau bilang kau ingin menghias pohon natal nanti bersama dengan anak kita, 'kan? Bagaimana agar impianmu itu dapat terwujud di natal selanjutnya, malam ini kau berikan kado natal yang spesial untukku?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menendang tulang kering Kakashi dengan kesal.

"Malam ini kau tidur di sofa lag––"

"Sepertinya tidak." potong Kakashi, lalu mencium istrinya dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>Memanfaatkan momen <em>christmas<em> ini, aku nulis ff tentang _christmas, _deh!

Maaf buat semua kekuarangannya, kayak _typo _dan teman-temannya. Aku bukan keturunan dewi Aphrodite.

Dan... selamat hari natal buat kalian yang merayakan! God Bless!


End file.
